CINCO O CUATRO GUERREROS SENDOKAI
by mrshodgins
Summary: CLOE Y LON EMPIEZAN A SALIR Y ZAK NATURALMENTE TIENE EL CORAZÓN ROTO... PERO CLOE CUANTO MÁS TIEMPO PASA CON LON MÁS RARA ESTA... SOY MUY MALA EN RESUMENES LEAN PLEASE! CLOEXZAK
1. Lon y Cloe

**Nada me pertenece salvo la trama**

**Nadie pov:**

Era una tarde fría y gris de invierno no había ni un alma en la calle bueno si una era la alma de un joven guerrero sendokai de pelo naranja peinado de manera que parecía que lo habían electrocutado que iba vagando por las calles de su ciudad. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos de tristeza. Y en las mejillas aún habían làgrimas. Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al campo de futbol donde jugaba con sus amigos y ella... Se sentó bajo el árbol donde una vez había tirado al policía de su escalera solamente para que Ron y Rud les dejaran jugar al futbol en paz. Eso había sido hace unos meses pero ahora le parecía tan lejano... Habían canviado tantas cosas...

**Zak pov:**

¿Porque tenía que ser él? Hace un par de meses le confesé mis sentimientos y ella los correspondía me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo el tiempo se paró. Después empezamos a quedar y algo siempre se interponía y evitaba que quedaramos y en el último último intento la dejé plantada fue una idiotez y tubo que quedar con Lon y desde entonces vi como sus sentimientos por Lon crecían y los sentimientos por mí se perdían. Lo único que puedía hacer era dejar que pasará lo que tenía que pasar y pasó esta tarde.

**Flashback:**

Decidí ir a pasar un rato a la colina mirar el paisaje y recordar. Cuando llegué encontré a Lon y a Cloe sentados mirando el paisaje estaban muy juntos entonces Lon se levanta y dice:

- Cloe quería decirte una cosa pero no sé si decirlo...

Cloe se levantó le cogió lo mano y le dijo:

- Puedes decirme lo que sea...

Lon respiró profundamente y dijo:

- Desde el primer momento que te vi me pareciste preciosa, después cuando me uní a vosotros tu me hacías compañia me impedias quedarme solo y marginado y en este tiempo me empezado enamorar perdidamente de ti y la verdad te quería preguntar ¿si querías ser mi novia?

Cloe se sonrojó y le dijo:

- Lon tu también me gustas...

Ahí sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el pecho me costaba respirar quería salir corriendo de ahí pero me quede allí quieto. Pero Cloe continuó:

- Pero mis sentimientos por Zak siguen estando ahí y no sé que hacer...

Lon la miró y dijo:

- Se que tus sentimientos por él persisten; pero ves como te trata no te valora.

Las làgrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos no porque me sintiera herido sino porque tenía razón no me la merecía. Entonces Cloe dijo:

- Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Si seré tu novia!

Mientras se abrazaban salí corriendo de allí.

**Fin flashback: **

Mi corazón está destrozado pero como dice el dicho si amas alguien dejalo libre. Decidí volver a casa porque era la hora de la cena.

**Cloe pov:**

Estoy aquí tumbada en mi cama esperando a que Fenzy llegue porque hemos decidido que una vez al mes vendría ella a dormir a mi casa para pasar un tiempo entre amigas.

Ahora Lon y yo somos pareja debería estar contenta pero siento que engaño a Zak pero Lon tiene razón el no me merece es más creo que solo jugó con mis sentimientos. De repente oí una voz llamarme:

- ¡Cloe tía! ¿Que haces?

Era Fenzy yo le sonreí y le dije:

- Nada solo pensaba en decirte algo... Pero no se si sabrás guardar un secreto...

Ella sabía que se lo contaria tarde o temprano y ella me siguió el juego y dice:

- Venga dimelo se guardar un secreto te lo juro por el gato de los chinos de la abuela de Kiet...

Yo me reí y le dije:

- Estoy saliendo con alguien...

Entonces Fenzy sonrió y dijo:

- Con Zak lo vuestro ya es oficial no?

Eso me enfureció y dije:

- ¡No estoy con Lon!

Fenzy abrió la boca sorprendida y dijo:

- Cloe se que estabas confusa pero los sentimientos que tienes por Zak estan ahí y Zak los corresponde y tal vez debería esperar...

Cloe la interrumpió y gritó enfadada:

¡Mira Fenzy Zak me gusta pero el jugó con mis sentimientos Lon estaba allí cuando Zak no así que apollame!

Fenzy dijo:

- Esta bien lo siento no quise enfadarte

Cloe la miró y dijo:

-Tranquila yo también exageré un poco

El resto de la noche pasó con normalidad.

**Zak pov:**

Llegué a casa era muy tarde y entonces mi padre se me acercó enfadado y me dijo:

- ¿¡Donde estabas no sabes lo preocupados que estabamos pensé que ahora que sabiamos que eras un héroe nos lo contariamos todo?!

Yo me había dado la vuelta me negaba a dejar que me miraran los ojos porque sino sabréan que estado llorando y no quiero hablar del tema. pero le contesté a su pregunta:

- Se me pasó la hora... Espero que hayáis cenado porque yo no voy a cenar

Mi madre se acercó y me dijo

- ¡Zak no lo trates como si nada!

Yo seguía de espaldas cuando me gritó mi padre:

- ¡Date la vuelta Zak te estamos hablando!

Yo negué con la cabeza y entonces mi madre se me acercó y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mi madre cogió por las mejillas y yo abrí los ojos con la esperanza de que mis ojos ya no estén rojos ni hinchados pero me equivoqué y cuando mi madre me vio los ojos preguntó:

- ¿Zak que pasa por que has llorado?

Yo dije:

- No quiero hablar de ello...

Entonces ella contestó:

- Esta bien cuando quieras hablar no dudes en decirlo ¿vale?

Asentí y me fui a mi cuarto me tumbé sin canviarme y al mirar por la ventana vi su casa y la luz de su habitación encendida y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar otra vez hasta quedarse dormido.

**Reviews please!**

**actualizaré muy pronto**


	2. ¿Nos espiabas?

**Nada me pertenece salvo la trama blablabla**

**Zak pov:**

Entre abrí los ojos cegado por la luz del sol matutino y me sentía horrible me escocían los ojos pero hoy habíamos quedado de ir a ver a Tampö, a Lalinth, a Lula y a Kentö tal vez. Me duché, me vestí, desayuné aunque no tenía hambre seguía bastante deprimido pero por Cloe voy a sonreir porque se que ella me apollaría si yo empezará a salir con otra como por ejemplo Fenzy(no que asco).

Salí de casa y la ví allí con Fenzy estaba como siempre pero aún así seguía viendo a la chica más guapa de todo el multiverso. Fenzy vino a saludarme pero Cloe ni me miró se fue corriendo a ver a Lon. Después llegó Kiet nos fuimos todos andando hacía la colina cuanto más nos acercabamos me venían los sucesos de ayer a la cabeza. Entonces no sé porque grité sin pensarlo:

- ¡Parad de fingir! Sé que estáis juntos y ahora dejaréis de hacer ver que no pasa nada.

Lon y Cloe se quedaron boqueabiertos y Kiet también pero Kiet era mi mejor amigo estaba más bien preocupado por mí porque él era el único que sabía cuanto la quiero y que Cloe ni sabía la mitad de lo que yo la quiero. Entonces Cloe me gritó:

- ¡Nos espiabas!

Me pusé a la defensiva y dije:

-¡No os espiaba!

Cloe dijo cada vez más enfadada me grito:

- ¡Entonces como lo sabes!

Yo no sabía que contestar y dije:

-¡Este es el lugar de los CUATRO guerrero sendokai venimos aquí continuamente!

Cloe esta vez más relajada me dijo:

- ¿Por que deciste venir ayer?

Entonces yo dije con una voz apenas audible:

- Vine aquí para recordar como eran las cosas antes de que viniera Lon para recordar cuando eramos los cuatro guerreros sendokai...

Entoces Lon le cogió la mano a Cloe y dijo:

- Escucha que es culpa tuya por no...

Yo le interrumpí:

- ¡Callate!

Y le pegué un puñetazo que lo tiré al suelo todos me miraron sorprendidos yo me miré al puño y miré a Lon y por último miré a Cloe estaba sorprendida y las lágrimas iban apareciendo en sus ojos azules iba a llorar lo sabía e iba a llorar por mi culpa que había hecho. Así que solo dije:

- Lo siento no quería...

Entonces Cloe me interrumpió y dijo:

- Si siempre lo sientes pero no haces nada por canviar... Eres pesado, egocèntrico etc... pero no me esperaba que fueras violento...

Ayudó a Lon ha levantarse y se fue con hacía la colina cogida de la mano de Lon seguida por Fenzy y Kiet y yo me uní a ellos. Llegamos a lo alto y gritamos:

- ¡Sendokai!

Por un segundo me sentí como en los viejos tiempos pero sabía que los viejos tiempos nunca volverían

**Se que es bastante corto pero espero que os haya gustado...REVIEWS!**

**Actualizaré pronto es más puede que hoy mismo**


	3. Donde esta Zak?

**Nada me pertenece blablabla...**

* * *

**Zak pov:**

Hemos vuelto de ver a Tampö y compañia; ha sido deprimente, no por ver a nuestros amigos sino porque Lon y Cloe han estado juntos pegados todo el rato y siquiera me miraba y si lo hacía me miraba con una mirada de enfado o decepción... Pero por suerte ahora estaba en casa cenando con mi familia y eso me distraería... Supongo...

Todo iba bien hasta que mi madre dijo:

- ¿Sabéis? He visto a Cloe con el nuevo vecino cogidos de la mano era adorable

A Zak se le hundió el corazon pero hizo ver que no pasaba nada pero su padre preguntó:

- ¿Es adorable pero por que es tan emocionante?

Entonces su madre dijo:

- Las mujeres no somos solo guapas y listas cada cual a su manera si no que también intuitivas y normalmente el primer amor de verdad suele ser el verdadero...

Me levanté de golpe de la mesa y salí corriendo bajo la lluvia y corrí hasta la colina y me sente en un árbol en el pie de la colina llorando solo pudiendo pensar en lo que dicho mi madre "el primer amor de verdad suele ser el verdadero" mis làgrimas bajaban por si solas por mis mejillas así que cerré los ojos y dejé que las lágrimas cayieran en silencio.

**Nadie pov:**

En casa de Zak hacía dos horas que Zak había salido corriendo por la puerta entonces el padre de Zak dijo:

- ¿Que le pasa esta muy extraño desde hace un par de días?

Entonces la madre de Zak se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

- Lo que le pasa es que se ha enamorado de Cloe y le duele verla con Lon y yo he dicho eso y se ha sentido peor...

Entoces el padre de Zak dijo:

- Tranquila... no es tu culpa...Tu ve a casa del nuevo vecino y a la de Cloe yo iré a la de Fenzy y Kiet

Y se fueron.

La madre de Zak fue a casa de Cloe pero le dijeron que Cloe no estaba y se ofrecieron a ayudar a buscar a Zak. Fue a casa de Lon tocó el timbre y abrió Lon y Lon dijo:

- Buenas noches. ¿Sra. que desea?

La madre de Zak dijo:

- ¡Cloe! ¡Sal tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente!

Lon la cogió por los ombros y dijo:

- Sra. necesita ayuda llamó a una ambuláncia...

La castaña gritó:

- ¡Soy la madre de Zak! ¡Cloe! ¡Cloe!

Cloe bajó las escaleras fue hacía ella la llevó hasta el sofa y dijo:

- ¿Que pasa?

La adulta empezó a sollozar y dijo:

- ¿Has visto... Has visto a Zak?

Cloe frunció el ceño y dijo:

- ¡NO!

La castaña bajo la mirada y soltó un ohh dejo que las lágrimas se caigan por sus mejillas entoces la preocupación le pudo a Cloe y preguntó:

-¿Por que?

La madre de Zak dijo:

- Porque... Estabamos cenando y de repente se levantó y se fue corriendo...

A Cloe le estaba costando mantener la calma y ella sin poder evitarlo preguntó:

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

La adulta dijo:

- ¡Hace dos horas!

Y empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Cloe también empezó a llorar y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la casa de Lon bajo la lluvia que parecía el diluvio universal y empezó a buscarlo por toda la ciudad gritando su nombre pero no se fijó que bajo un árbol en el pie de la colina había un Zak dormido con lágrimas en las mejillas.

**Cloe pov:**

¿Donde está? ~Cada minuto que pasa me preocupó más y lloró más todos menos Lon le estamos buscando hemos quedado a medianoche en casa de Zak voy a ir media hora antes para descansar... las palabras que dijo su madre me persiguen, los acontecimientos de esta tarde, los momentos dulces con él todo me persigue y eso me hace llorar aún más~

Cuando quedaba un rato para medianoche todos ya estaban aquí ya había parado de llover y mis padres y Lon me intentan convencer para que vaya a casa pero entonces le vi llegar con los ojos rojos de llorar con cara de acabar de despertarse y el pelo empapado como el mío los otros están relativamente secos ya que llevaban un paraguas. Corrí hacía el con una sonrisa de alivio lo miré a los ojos para ver si era real el me miró sorprendido y confuso porque él debió pensar que lo odiaba después de lo de esta tarde pero no podría odiarlo lo quiero demasiado lo quiero mucho más de lo que jamás querré a Lon pero debo olvidarlo pero seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo en el mundo... Él vio los demás detrás y dijo:

-¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Que hora es?

**Nadie pov:**

Cloe miró a Zak y empezó a gritarle y a pegarle con el dedo acusadoramente en el pecho y empezó a llorar:

-¡Estaba en casa de Lon hace 2 horas y tu madre vino llorando diciendo que te habías ido corriendo durante la cena hacía ya 2 horas te hemos buscado por toda la ciudad donde estabas! ¡Te imaginas mi preocupación!

Zak estaba aturdido y feliz él le importaba a ella y le había hecho sufrir le pusó las manos sobre los ombros:

- Estaba en un árbol bajo el pie de la colina y me quedé dormido

Cloe lo miró Zak se hechó hacía atrás y cerró los ojos porque sabía que vendría ahora Cloe hizó ademán de darle una bofetada pero en lugar des eso le abrazó y lloró desesperadamente. Después de unos minutos se separaron y le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar y le dio un beso en la frente Cloe se sonrojó más que eldía en que se dijeron que se gustaban aunque no dijeron ni un cuarto de lo que se querían. Entonces a Lon le pudieron los celos se acercó a Zak y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y se fue corriendo todos se quedaron anonadados. Kiet y su madre se fueron seguidos por Kiet y su abuela. Al final los padres de Cloe lograron convencerla para irse a casa. Al final Zak y su família entraron en casa y Zak dijo:

- Supongo que queréis saber porque estoy tan raro...

Su padre le dijo:

- No, lo sabemos todo pero es un tema incómodo y no te obligaremos a hablar...

Zak sin poder evitarlo le dio un abrazo a sus padres y se fue a la cama porque a pesar de no haber tenido ningún sendokai había sidoun día muy duro...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado  
**

**actualizaré o hoy o talvez mañana...**


	4. Que te pasa Cloe?

**Nada me pertenece blablabla lo de siempre...**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a la única persona que me escribió un reveiw bueno dos gracias por animarme... :)))**

* * *

**Fenzy pov:  
**

Hace un par de semanas desde el númerito de Zak de correr esconderse y llorar porque Cloe y Lon están juntos; Cloe y él no han hablado de eso ni de nada parecían los de siempre pero a Cloe le estan pasando cosas raras de repente estamos en un sendokai y se queda en blanco, aveces estamos en clase y le grita cosas horribles a Zak; a Zak sabemos que le duele aunque finja que le da exactamente igual. Cloe se pasa el día pegada a Lon y los demás la vemos allí con su novio y despues miramos Zak y vemos la tristeza en sus ojos, su dolor. Yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me saca de ellos a la fuerza:

- Fenzy cariño los padres de Cloe te han venido a ver...

Los fui a ver y dije educadamente:

- ¿Buenas tarde se puede saber a que se debe esta visita?

El padre de Cloe dio un paso delante y dijo:

- Buenas tarde Fenzy, pues verás Cloe me ha dicho que tú y ella tenéis que hacer un trabajo con parejas... Y como era ahora estará practicando con el piano no se enterara cuando toques el timbre coge la llave de repuesto bajo la maceta y abre la puerta y dejala donde estaba...

Asentí y dije:

- Gracias, así haré adiós...

Cuando se fueron mi madre se me acercó y dijo:

- Fenzy ya son las cinco y media ves yendo para casa de Cloe... Y por cierto no podías ser tan educada conmigo...

Le saqué la lengua de broma y me fui despidiendome con la mano. Cuando llegué a casa de Cloe me encontré con Lon que al parecer salía de allí y cuando me vio se asustó y se fue corriendo ~que extraño y grosero~

Toquéel timbre pero no abría intenté escuchar el piano pero solo escuche silencio. Cogí la llave de repuesto entre con cuidado y me encontré Cloe tirada en el suelo desmayada.

Fue corriendo a buscar a Zak el solo escuchar que Cloe estaba desmayada prácticamente me arrolló al suelo y se fue a por ella.

Llegó a casa de Cloe la cogió en brazos suavemente y la subió a su habitación la tumbó en la cama y se sentó y esperó a que Cloe despertara. Al cabo de poco rato Kiet llegó y dijo:

-¿Que pasa?

Zak le explicó lo ocurrido y Kiet dijo:

- Otra vez se ha desmayado...

Zak se quedó en blanco y dijo:

- ¿ Como que otravez

Kiet contestó:

- La semana pasada la encontré desmyada detrás del instituto y cuando se despertó dijo que era por el estreés y el susto a que te fueras a escapar otra vez...

Todos escucharon la historia de Kiet y cuando la finalizó miraron a Cloe se había despertado y dijo:

-Hey chicos...¿que pasa?

-Te has desmayado...-contesté

Ella le quitó importancia y dijo:

- Será por el estrés...

Zak preguntó:

- ¿Cuantas veces te ha pasado?

Cloe contestó:

- Solo unas 4 veces en total... No es nada...

Zak enfadado gritó:

- ¡NO LO TRATES COMO SI NO FUERA NADA! ¡PODRÍA SER ALGO GRAVE!

Cloe sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar entonces Zak la rodeó con el brazo y la atrajó hacía él y ella como es costrumbre se apolló en su pecho llorando hasta haberse calmado dejandonos muchos interrogantes...

* * *

**En fin espero que os haya gustado REVEIWS!  
**

**Actualizaré bastante pronto porque quedan dos capitulos que ya están en el borrador de mi mente...**


	5. ¡¿Sin energia sen!

**Nada me pertenece... blablabla (que repetitivo)**

******Al final quedan este capitulo otro más y el último!**

* * *

******Zak pov:  
**

_Pensmientos Zak:_

En esta semana los desmayos de Cloe aumentan al igual que mi preocupación pero con el paso de los días esta más suceptible y a la mínima me grita...

Pero hoy debo ser felizya que es el baile de disfraces del instituto! Hemos quedado de ir en grupo al menos Fenzy, Kiet y yo ya que seguramente Lon y Cloe no se separaran en toda la noche. Bueno los cuatro y Lon iremos a juego... Iremos de guerreros sendokai pero sin las armaduras que nos dio Danima.

_Fin pensamientos Zak:_

Al salir de mi casa veo a Cloe junto a Lon, está muy pálida tan blanca como la luna y sus ojos azules ya no tienen ese brillo especial que solo tiene ella. Segundos después de salir yo llegan Fenzy y Kiet y nos dirigimos todos al instituto.

**Nadie pov:**

El gimnasio del instituto revosaba alegría pero al entrar los guerreros sendokai se quedaron en silencio todos estaban maravillados por esos trajes tan originales...

Zak, Kiet y Fenzy se pasaron toda la noche hablando y gastando bromas pero en un momento Zak fue al baño y al volver se encontró con Cloe y Lon y oyó a la perfección lo que Lon le dijo a Cloe:

- Vengo Cloe es solo un beso...

Zak no quiso quedarse a observar como el día que se dijeron que se gustaban y se fue corriendo a tomar el aire Cloe lo vio y dijo:

- Tal vez luego... voy a tomar el aire

Salió corriendo de allí tras Zak esperando que se fuera a esconder a la colina pero en lugar de eso se lo encontró en un banco al lado del instituto con la cabeza baja. Cloe le dijo:

- ¿Que haces aquí fuera? La fiesta está dentro...

Zak sobresaltado se giró y dijo:

- He salido a tomar el aire...

Cloe y dijo:

- Ya somos dos...

Se pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Zak dijo:

- Recuerdas al primer baile que fuimos el año pasado que fuimos juntos antes de que los brazaletes brillaran y tuvieramos que irnos corriendo...

Cloe asintió y entonces Zak dijo:

- Recuerdas lo que me prometiste antes de irnos...

Cloe dijo algo sonrojada:

- Si que bailariamos una lenta...

Entonces Zak dijo:

- Pues estaba pensando en eso...

Cloe se levantó de golpe cogió el movil pusó una canción lenta y dijo:

- Creo que es el momento de cumplir mi promesa...

Zak sonrió se levantó pusó sus manos en sus caderas y Cloe envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y apolló la cabeza en su pecho y se empezaron a balancear al ritmo de la música. Cuando acabaron de bailar y se separaron Cloe se desmayó, Zak se asustó y pensó en llevarla al enfermeria pero se dio cuenta de que casi no respiraba entonces fue a buscar a sus amigos y entonces Lon dijo:

- Llevemosla a la dimensión de los Luls...

Zak preguntó bastante enfadado:

- ¿Por que?

Lon dijo esta vez con una mirada llena de odio:

- Porque tal vez Tampö sabe que le pasa

Zak asintió la cogió al estilo nupcial y fueron a la colina.

...

En la dimensión Luls tumbaron a Cloe en la vieja hamaca de Tampö y Lalinth hizo una observación a Cloe y gritó:

- ¡Ohh NOO!

Zak vino corriendo y dijo bastante asustado:

- ¡¿Que pasa?!

Lalinth dijo:

- A Cloe casi no le queda energia sen

Kiet dijo:

- ¡¿Como que casi no queda energia sen!?

Tampö explicó:

- Quiere decir que si tenemos un 100% de energia sen a Cloe le deve quedar menos de un 5% y cuando se quedé sin energia se convertirá en un espiritu sin energia sen...

Zak gritó y se pusó a llorar y Fenzy dijo al borde de las lágrimas:

-¿ Como se ha podido quedar sin energia sen?

Esta vez intervinó Kentö:

- Alguien se la ha devido de estar robando mediante contacto físico...

Lon dijo apenado:

- Puedo estar con ella a solas...

Después de un rato trataron de convencer a Zak lo lograron ylos dejaron solos Lon le cogió la mano a Cloe y de ella salió un brillo rojo sangre entonces Cloe abrió los ojos pero no eran azules eran rojos, Lon gritó:

- ¡Chicos! Cloe ha despertado...

Todos vinieron y Zak feliz se acercó a ella y dijo:

- Cloe estás bien...

Entonces Cloe abrió los ojos y mostro sus ojos rojos y dijo con una voz llena de odio

- ¡Te reto a un Sendokai! Etúpido humano... UNO vs UNO

* * *

**Muajaja os dejo con la intriga que mala soy muajajaj**

**En fin espero que os haya gustado! ejem...REVEIWS...ejem  
**

**Espero actualizar esta tarde...**


	6. Un beso en medio de un sendokai

**Nada me pertenece blablabla que repetitivo me empiezo a cansar pero por suerte queda este capitulo y otro más! **

**ADVERTENCIA: Si vuestro personaje favorito es Lon no leyáis este fanfiction...  
**

* * *

**Nadie pov:****  
**

Todos estaban paralizados pero Zak gritó:

- ¡LON ELLA ESTABA BIEN HASTA QUE EMPEZÓ A SALIR CONTIGO!¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!?

Lon empezó a reír siniestramente y dijo:

-Solo le he robado la energía sen...

Kiet dijo:

-¡¿Por que!?

Lon contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:

- Obviamente si el hakuru esta destruido emocionalmente no derrotaréis al gran Simodius... Y su punto débil és la pequeña, frágil y adorable Cloe... Pero para que funcionará tenia que hacer el númerito de los celos para que os creieráis lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy...

Iban a decir algo más cuando la Cloe malvada que ya tenía el mismo aspecto que la Cloe de la otra dimensión gritó:

- ¡¿Aceptas el reto o no!?

Zak contestó calmado:

- No porque se que te derrotaré...

Entonces Lon gritó:

-¡Estúpido si no la derrotas no recuperara su energia sen y se convertirá en un espiritu sin energia sen!

Entonces Zak se rindió y dijo:

- Esta bien acepto el reto...

Mientras Cloe se preparaba para el sendokai Tampö se acercó a Zak y le dijo:

- Cuando veas que no puedes ganar intenta recordarle quien es, como es... intenta recordarle quien eres tu...

Zak asintió.

Entonces se inició el sendokai. Nada más empezar el sendokai Cloe se hizo con el do y marcó un kai todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos porque su velocidad era mayor que la de Fenzy... Cuando Zak reucuperó la compostura y se hizó con el do e hizo un disparó zet sen y marcó un kai... Pero Cloe se hizo con el do y se disponía a hacer el destello nun sen y en ese preciso instante Zak se dio cuenta que quería finalizar el sendokai entonces zak se interpusó en su camino y empezó hablar:

- Cloe yo no soy tu enemigo... Soy tu mejor amigo... Eres la chica más dulce inteligente e increible que he conocido y eres la mejor guerreara de sendokai que hay en el multiverso además de la chica más guapa... Nos dijimos que nos gustabamos pero la fastidie y deje k te pasará esto... Odiame pero no permitiré que te conviertas en un espiritu sin energia sen... Yo yo yo no te dije lo mucho que te quería... Yo te quiero demasiado para expresarlo...

Entonces la cogió por los ombros y la besó; Cloe desprendia un brillo azul volvía a ser la misma abrió sus ojos y vio a Zak besandola ella se sonrojó profundamente pero le devolvió el beso con mucho entusiasmo después de unrato besandose Zak bajó sus brazos a su cintura y Cloe los envolvió en su cuello y entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo. Al final Zak se decidió a profundizar el beso y lamió el labio inferior para ver si ella le permitía la entrada y ella encantada se la permitió en no se hizo de rogar y con su lengua exploró la boca de Cloe cuando de repente Fenzy dijo:

-¿Acaba de...

Kiet continuó:

- Meterle la lengua enla boca?

Entonces Lalinth, Tampö y Kentö asintieron entonces Fenzy y Kiet exclamaron al unísono:

- ¡Ewww! Que asco...

Al cabo de unos minutos de continuar besandose se separaron por falta de aire pero mantubieron las frentes juntas y Cloe se sonrojó aún más (si era posible) y Cloe dijo:

- Zak...

Zak le pusó un dedo sobre los labios y dijo:

-Shhh... No se si recordarás lo que te he dicho hace unos minutos pero cuando dijimos que nos gustabamos no te expresse mis sentimientos realmente...

Cloe lo interrumpió al borde de las lágrimas:

- Jugaste con mis sentimientos...

Zak dijo separando las frentesun poco para mirarla alos ojos:

- No... como ves no se expressar todavía muy bien mis emociones.. ~se ríen los dos suavemente~ lo que digo es que no me gustas...

Cloe bajó la mirada y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por si solas y Zak continuó:

- No me gustas por que te quiero más de lo que jamás expresaré con palabras pero espero poder expresarlo con acciones...

Cloe sonrió iba hablar pero Zak la interrumpió con un beso dulce y corto y dijo:

- Espera...

Zak le robó el do a Cloe que no sabía que pasaba y Zak lo chutó y marcó un kai que dio por finalizado el mejor sendokai de toda la historia. De repente Lon empezó a gritar todos lo miraban expectantes y de Lon empezaron a salir rayos de energía sen de color azul que iban directos a Cloe iba recuperando la energía sen y Lon desapareció y Cloe cayó al suelo desmayada por la sobrecarga de energia sen que había recibido.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Zak y se levantó de golpe y lo abrazó llorando de alegría y lo cogió por las mejilas y lo empezó a besar en los labios y en las mejillas olvidandose de que sus mejores amigos Tampö, Kentö y La linth los observaban sonrientes porque al fin dos personas que se querían tanto por fin estaban juntas y porque volvían a ser los cuatro guerreros sendokai.

* * *

**Solo queda el super epílogo wiii :))**

**Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Actualizare supongo que hoy mismo!**


	7. Un final feliz!

**Nada me pertenece salvo la trama... (siempre es lo mismo ehh)  
**

**En fin este es el últimisimo capitulo :(( Espero que os haya gustado leer este fanfiction como a mí escribirlo... Este capitulo se lo dedico a PrincessXgilex que sus palabras me han hecho sentir muy bien!**

* * *

**Zak pov:  
**

Llegamos a casa era bastante tarde justo antes de que Cloe se fuera le dije:

- Cloe mañana quedamos a las diez de la mañana en la colina para... em fin... ya sabes...

Entonces Cloe me dijo:

- em...por supuesto...

Entré en casa con una sonrisa boba en casa y nada más verme me dijo mi madre:

- ¿Zak a que viene es sonrisa?

Entonces yo contesté sin poder evitarlo:

- Que la chica más guapa del multiverso me quiere...

Mi madre me abrazó y dijo:

- Ayy mi pequeño se ha enamorado...

Yo me separé y le dije:

- Bueno me voy a la cama...

Mi padre y mi madre negaron con la cabeza sabían que rara vez mostraba mis emociones y cuando lo hacía al rato me avergonzaba... Me fui a canviar em tumbé en la cama y me quede dormido con una sonrisa bien boba en el rostro.

**Nadie pov****:**

Eran las 10:25AM y Cloe no llegaba Zak empezó apensar que se había olvidado como el hizo en el cine pero de repente sintió como unas manos pequeñas y suaves le tapaban los ojos y dijo:

- ¿Quien soy?

Y Zak juguetonamente dijo:

- Creo que eres... La chica de mi vida o la más guapa de todo el multiverso...

Cloe se dejo ver sonrojada y dijo:

- Lo siento mi padre no me paraba de interrogar...

Zak le sonrió y se pusó de repente y dijo:

- Cloe respecto a lo de ayer...

Cloe dijo:

- Si bueno... Quería hablar contigo cuando empezé a salir con Lon porque no me dijiste cuanto me querías...porque esperaste hasta casi perderme...

Entonces Zak dijo:

- No me gusta mostrar lo que siento con palabras ni con acciones pero comprendí que tu importas más que mi timidez... Y es más cuando tu empezaste a salir Lon no dije nada porque como dice el dicho "Si amas a alguien dejalo libre"

Fue interrumpido por un beso de Cloe y ella se separó y le dijo:

- Sabes el resto del dicho...

Zak negó con la cabeza y Cloe dijo:

- "Y si te pertenece volverá a ti"

Ahi Zak le sonrió se levantó y le cogió de la mano respiró profundamente y dijo con una sonrisa:

- Cloe... ¿¡Te gustaria ser mi novia!?

Cloe se levantó y dijo:

- Deja que lo piense... ~Zak deja de sonreir~ ¡SIII!

Entonces ella lo abrazó y se besaron otra vez...

**FIN**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO TODO EL FANFICTION CON TODOS LOS CAPITULOS EN GENERAL!**** REVEIWS PLEASE!**


End file.
